It was Just a Vase
by AlexChoo
Summary: It was just supposed to be a stupid, shattered vase, Gia thought, so how the heck did I end up here? [MorixOC]
1. Chapter 1

1. It Begins

As an average American girl I could not complain about life. I had a good family that could be a tiny bit more loving, but they were amazing nonetheless. I had a close-knit group of friends, and I excelled in academics. On top of that, my parents always did the impossible to make sure I had a better life than them. My life was typical for a middle-class child. It was fine.

But, I couldn't help complain.

I was constantly surrounded with loving couples in school and most popular social media sites did not aid me in easing my loneliness. It seemed that this aspect of my life was lacking, and it made me sad. Fortunately, I could find kindred spirits on Tumblr, wishing for their significant other as well.

The sad part was that I didn't even want a significant other. Hooray for peer pressure. But, the idea of being fawned over was nice. I couldn't deny that. So, I did what any normal soul would do when they were feeling a bit sad about their love life – or lack thereof – and went on Tumblr.

I live such an exciting life.

Ahem, anyway, on Tumblr I found a beautiful text post.

_ max-galactica:_

_ addictedtopunsandpizza:_

_ foodtrucker:_

_ i don't want a boyfriend i just want multiple attractive boys to constantly give me attention_

_ Break an expensive vase_

_ kiss kiss fall in love_

With a disgusting snort-laugh that quickly turned into gross sobbing, I pressed reblog, because a) I understood the joke, and b) Accurate.

Quieting down, I opened Netflix, ready to relive the memories of awesomeness. Knowing that wouldn't be enough for my poor otaku heart, I opened several of my favorite fanfictions as well, and grabbed the few _Ouran High School Host Club_ mangas I owned to continue my adventure after I was done watching the anime.

Around four a.m, I decided enough was enough and quickly went to bed. That and my poor fangirling heart couldn't take it anymore.

…And I had school the next day. Oops.

* * *

"You look like a zombie and not a cute one either, G," my best friend commented casually as if she was discussing the weather and not my appearance.

"Oh my god, you're so funny, D!" I exclaimed sarcastically, feeling the after effects of taking a spontaneous stroll down memory lane. Ugh, never again…meaning I'd probably do it tomorrow.

"I know. I should quit my day job and be a comedian."

I groaned at her reply. I only got two hours of sleep. I was not mentally ready for a battle of wits.

Tucking a brown strand of hair behind my ear, I settled into the desk beside Darcy, my witty best friend, and began quizzing her on the structure of D.N.A. We had a quiz in AP Biology every day, but Darcy never bothered to study until minutes before the actual quiz. I, seeing as I spent a lot of time with her, caught her horrible studying habits, but in AP U.S History instead of AP Biology. This time, however, Darcy was not having it.

"Gia," she whined, "We don't have to study! Don't you remember? Mr. Witherell is supposed to take us to the Medici exhibition!"

"Idiot! That's in English!"

"…Oh my god! Then what are we doing! Quiz me!"

Unlucky for Darcy, Mr. Witherell entered the classroom as soon as the bell rang, silencing us as he passed out the daily quiz.

* * *

By the time lunch time came around, Darcy was still in a foul mood, blaming herself and me for failing the quiz. Instead of socializing with our group of friends, she got her lunch and ran towards what I presumed to be the library.

With a small sigh, I excused myself from the rest of our friends and ran to console Darcy. She could never deal with a failing grade, even if it was on an insignificant quiz.

I quietly opened the door that led to the library, only to be met with expensive-looking artifacts. Ah, right, the Medici exhibit was today and, seeing as our school was not grand, it had to be accommodated in the library.

I should've left, but my eyes landed on the most beautiful vase I had ever seen. Gingerly, I approached it.

_The Medici Valencian Vase_

Even its name was beautiful.

Thinking back to the Tumblr text post I had seen last night, I giggled. Oh yes, if I broke this expensive vase attractive men would surround me, specifically ones wearing police uniforms. I stifled another giggle and turned around to walk out the door.

_ Smack._

My green orbs widened. I turned around in time to see the vase teetering on its wooden display table. With a strangled noise, the same hand that had accidentally smacked the display table reached out to steady the vase.

_ Crash._

Another strange noise bubbled out of my throat as I gazed at the broken remains of the stunning vase that my fingertips had failed to grasp. I was in big trouble, but, knowing nothing could get worse, I began to pick up the pieces.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, pulling my hand away from the glass. A drop of blood landed on the broken vase. I grumbled, but set my backpack down and looked through it to find a band-aid. The vase wasn't going to clean itself up, and I didn't want to do it with a bleeding finger.

With my attention focused on the insides of my backpack, I didn't notice the strange glowing light coming from the vase. I didn't notice myself being transported to another dimension. I didn't notice the students in yellow puffy dresses and blue blazers stop and stare at me as if I appeared out of nowhere, which I did, but that's beside the point.

So, then, it goes without saying that I didn't notice that the blood-curdling scream was coming from me as I looked up to find myself in a foreign place when I had _just_ been in my library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold**=English

* * *

2. No Longer in the U.S.A

Shit. Shit. Shit. Where the _hell_ was I? This was not my library! This was not my school! Hell, this probably wasn't even my country!

Well, wherever it was, they had _really_ nice bathrooms.

After scaring the students watching me with my lovely vocals, I booked it out of there, shoving myself into the next available abandoned place to sort my thoughts out. The abandoned place just happened to be this bathroom. Thankfully, they looked like the girl's bathrooms, so I could rest a little easy. Not that it mattered, though, as I had locked the door to prevent someone from coming in. I was paranoid, alright? Being in a strange place can do that.

I took out my cell phone, thanking my brain for its sudden stroke of brilliance, but that thank you was killed when I realized I had no service. My phone wasn't even functioning properly. Instead of its normal screen, a white screen was shown, blocking me from seeing what I was doing.

"Okay, Gia, get a grip. I'm sure someone from here can explain. All you got to do is go out there and ask politely," I whispered to myself, prepping me for a journey that was bound to be dull, but scary. Strangers gave me anxiety. It was usually me over thinking things, but I couldn't help it. Strangers were strangers; I was not familiar with their brains, giving me a disadvantage at conversation.

With a little more prepping, I unlocked the door, smoothed down my hair and clothes, and walked out, bumping into a scrawny boy.

_He looks oddly familiar._

I disregarded my thoughts and smiled at the boy. "**Excuse me, do you know where we are?**"

The brunette looked at me a little oddly, but responded nonetheless, "**This is Ouran Academy. Do you want me to take you to the Chairman? I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way.**"

I swallowed nervously at the school's and boy's name. _Get a grip, Gia. There's no way this is the Ouran Academy and Haruhi Fujioka you're thinking of._

Realizing I had not replied, I nodded, introducing myself, "**Thank you, Haruhi! I'm Gia Novoa.**"

Haruhi nodded in acknowledgement and led the way, leading me down various hallways and staircases.

_How big is this school?_

"**Here we are Novoa-san. It was nice meeting you!**" Haruhi said, stopping in front of a wooden door.

I began to thank him, but was interrupted by two familiar orange-headed twins.

"Haruhi~ are you ditching the Host club?" they asked at the exact same time.

_Oh, shit. No. Nope. Nope. Gia, you are just imagining it. This is not that Ouran. Wait. They're talking Japanese. Oh my god. No wonder Haruhi looked at me weird. But, no. This is not real._

"Who's your friend?" the twins asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"She's a transfer student. Her name is Gia Novoa," Haruhi calmly explained. He turned to introduce me, and probably translate, but I bowed, cutting him off.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not used to the Japanese culture yet. My name is Gia Novoa. Pleased to meet you!" I mumbled out in Japanese – thank you sub and dub hating brain for making me learn this language – and bowed again in apology before entering the Chairman's office.

I exhaled much more calmly this time and timidly walked up to the lady who was looking at me like I was bug. Not like she had room to talk, though, her luscious locks were now dotted with gray strands that had been poorly covered, giving her hair a greasy sheen. She eyed me with her beady coal-black eyes as I stopped in front of her and slightly bowed.

"Hello, my name is Gia Novoa. Uh," I mentally cursed, racking my brain for a good cover story. I couldn't tell her I appeared out of thin air and, I needed to do something while I figured out how and why I appeared here.

_She's a transfer student._

I put on a confident smile, thanking Haruhi before continuing my introduction. "I'm a transfer student. I just arrived. May I see the Chairman?"

She gave a snooty 'hmph' as a reply, but began typing away on her computer. "I don't have any record of a new transfer student, Novoa-san. Perhaps you're looking for Ourin High School, the public high school that's down the street?"

I furiously stamped down the glare that was itching to surface. Like hell I was going to let this snobby bitch know she was irritating me. Putting on another confident smile, I replied, "That's why I need to see the Chairman, ma'am. I'm not in the system, yet."

She gave another 'hmph,' but pointed to another door, eyeing me as I walked towards it.

I ignored her, knocking on the door she pointed to. A muffled 'come in' was heard, allowing me to enter. Once inside, I gently closed the door and faced the Chairman, ready to fabricate a wonderful story that would surely grant me a place at Ouran.

* * *

"I didn't hear anything about a transfer student. I have to check with the school board before I can admit you," Chairman Suoh insisted, leafing through the numerous papers I had given him.

I thanked the heavens that I happened to have my student transcript on hand along with several personal statements and three teacher recommendations. AVID, a college bound class, had seemed stupid, but now, I vowed to never diss it again. All the prep for that one scholarship proved useful, even if it was not used the way it was intended.

"Chairman Suoh, I understand this whole thing seems strange, but I was told by the school board I'd get admitted to Ouran with a scholarship due to my outstanding grades and commitment to extracurricular activities."

"Well, you're grades are excellent and you do seem really involved. You would make a great addition to Ouran…" Chairman Suoh trailed off as I smugly smirked.

_Ha! I have you now. Admit me, please!_

With an audible sigh, Chairman Suoh met my gaze. "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Novoa-san."

I internally screamed and cheered, thanking him profusely as I followed him to get my uniform and schedule.

"You're a little late as classes have finished, so you'll start tomorrow, but I'd take this opportunity to acquaint yourself with the school, Novoa-san," Chairman Suoh informed me, handing me a bag that contained my uniform and my schedule.

"You won't regret this! Thank you, Chairman Suoh!"

Gracing me with a fatherly smile, he escorted me out of the office, leaving me to my thoughts as I wandered the hallways.

I began to examine my schedule when a thought entered my brain.

_Where am I going to sleep?_

I clearly wasn't from here. I didn't know anyone from here, either, leaving the school as my only option.

_At least I won't be late for class. …Holy cow, what about showering? Brushing my teeth? I don't have my toiletries with me. Shit._

My thoughts automatically jumped to Haruhi, but I refused to think about it further. I was not going to burden him with my problems.

With a tiny sigh I began searching for a comfortable place to sleep for the night where I would go undetected. I might as well tackle my problems one at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Infamous Rose Maze

I didn't sleep that night. Thinking I would oversleep, I kept my eyes focused on the crack of the door, waiting for the darkness to lighten up. When it finally did, I put on the uniform. I refused to acknowledge the similarity between this uniform and Ouran High School Host Club's female uniform. My brain did not need more thoughts to over analyze.

I ran my fingers through my hair, combing out any tangles before putting my hair in a messy braid. Now, all I needed was to go to the bathroom and I'd be set. Mumbling curses, I opened the door of the janitor's closet and peered around the door. Satisfied that no one was around, I ran to the bathroom, ready to begin the day.

* * *

Chairman Suoh had put me in class 2-A, which was perfect as I was a junior in high school in my school. Although, I couldn't help but notice he had put me in a few classes with the other years. I had English with the third years, and history and Japanese with the first years.

It's not like I could complain, though. It made sense to put me in English with the third years as I was advanced – it being my second language and all – and to put me in history and Japanese with the first years as I did not know a lot about Japan's history and my Japanese was a bit rusty.

Thankfully, not many students had arrived yet, so I was able to find my classes pretty easily. As the students arrived, however, my stomach and heart began to flip out. I could feel the stares of my classmates and hear the whispers.

"_Isn't she the weird kid that yelled?"_

_ "She's a total foreigner, a yankee."_

_ "What a weirdo! Wonder what she did to get her poor self in here?"_

I forced myself to ignore them, taking a seat in the back to escape their stares. Despite this, they managed to sneak glances at me. _Yippee, school was going to be fun today._

As soon as the bell rang though, the students sobered up and waited patiently for the teacher to come in. They might be spoiled brats, but they knew education was a vital requirement for a bright future.

"Students, we have a new student. Please come introduce yourself," the teacher politely commanded, walking into the classroom and motioning towards the spot next to her.

I mentally groaned. I was not ready to be under the students' scrutiny again, but my desire to please the teacher was stronger, so I reluctantly dragged my lazy ass to the front of the class.

Taking a deep breath, I began my introduction. "Hello, my name is Gia Novoa. I just transferred in from a school in America. Er, my Japanese is a bit rusty, so yeah."

I awkwardly shuffled back to my seat after writing my name on the board and dodging questions. I began to sigh in relief, but smashing my face to the ground prevented that. Blushing furiously, I slowly got up and faced the perpetrator, who still had their foot out, ready to give them a piece of my mind.

_Idiot._

My plan was foiled as l felt a liquid substance slowly drip down my nose. I blotted my nose, discovering that blood was the culprit.

_Oh._

"Ootori-san, please escort Novoa-san to the infirmary," the teacher requested, assessing the situation.

Too shocked to move, a hand wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled me out of the classroom.

* * *

I still couldn't believe a simple fall had caused a nose bleed. Granted, I've always had a sensitive nose, but still! That's so embarrassing, and it certainly won't help me get in the good graces of these snobs.

Snapping out of my trance, I eyed the student that had taken me to the nurse. I mentally sighed. Spending time in that janitor closet had finally cracked my brain into accepting what was right in front of it.

The "boy" who had helped me was_ that_ Haruhi Fujioka. Those familiar orange-headed twins were indeed Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, and, the student who had dragged me to the nurse was Kyoya Ootori. Despite my new enlightenment, I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that I was stuck in a shoujo manga or anime. I didn't know which, but it didn't matter, because hELLO, I WAS _STUCK_ IN A SHOUJO MANGA/ANIME.

I thought I would just need a plane to get home, but, nO. I NEED A FUCKING DIMENSION-HOPPING MACHINE. Did that even exist?

Clearing my head, I decided to focus on the present situation, thanking Kyoya for his generosity…even if the teacher ordered him to take me to the infirmary.

"Ootori-san," I began, catching his attention, "thank you for bringing me to the infirmary, even if it was at the teacher's request."

"It's no problem, Novoa-san," he replied, allowing a polite smile to adorn his face.

_My soul has just melted. No! Get a grip, Gia! You will __not__ fangirl over him. Focus! You must return home!_

"Novoa-san, here," the nurse said, interrupting my thoughts. She handed me two white pills and a glass of water. "You must've hit your face pretty hard if caused a nosebleed, so take the aspirin, and you are free to go."

I nodded, doing exactly what she told me. My head already hurt from simply being here, I did not want it to hurt due to an injury as well.

Kyoya was a gentleman, as always, and helped me off the table I was sitting on. Once I was steady, we walked back to the classroom in silence. He was too polite to pry – that, and he had amazing investigative powers – and I was too shy to start a conversation. With that, my interactions with Kyoya came to a close.

* * *

I, unfortunately, had to switch classroom as I had classes with the other years. In a way, it was good, because I could avoid my classmates' stares, but I didn't want to introduce myself again and again.

But, against my will, here I was again. "Hello, my name is Gia Novoa. I just transferred from America, so my Japanese is a bit rusty. I'm a relatively easygoing and friendly person, so I can't wait to meet you all."

Like last time, I dodged questions and wrote my name on my board, but thankfully, due to the practice, I wasn't as awkward and I knew what I was doing. Also, this was a class full of first years, so, as a second year, I managed to gain an intimidating edge. Okay, so there was nothing intimidating about me, but it was nice hearing a chorus of "Hello, Novoa-senpai" instead of silence or snickers.

The teacher pointed to an empty seat next a familiar brunette as she began the lesson on history.

"Fujioka-san," I whisper-greeted, excited at the prospect of having a somewhat familiar and nice person sitting next to me.

She nodded in acknowledgement, although a bit questioningly, and began to take notes.

_Ah, right. She needed to keep her grades up to retain her scholarship._

Following her example, I began to take notes as well, because I realized I also needed to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship.

* * *

Once class was over, lunch time had finally graced us with its presence! Too bad, I didn't have food or money for food.

_Ugh. Another worry I have to add to my list. Get a job to get money._

"Novoa-senpai, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Haruhi inquired, standing up to join the twins that were eyeing me curiousity.

"Thanks, but I'm going to explore. I'll see you for Japanese!" I answered, making my way to the door. I _really_ needed to figure out how I was going to get back. If I did, every other problem that had presented itself would go away.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, and I'm homebound~_

I cackled inwardly at my silliness as I made my way towards the infamous rose maze.

_Ah, good ole Vanessa Carlton and __White Chicks__._

I jammed out until I found the gazebo in the middle I had read about in so many fanfictions. Its descriptions did it no justice, however, as its beauty was indescribable. It was antique-looking, but modern at the same time. The woodwork was simply out of the world, and the roses paled in comparison to the gazebo's architecture, although, they did add to its beauty, filling the air with their lovely aroma. It was the perfect place to think, so think I did.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Where it all Began

My thinking session proved futile. By the time I had arranged my thoughts on a piece of paper, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

When I reached my class, I was irritated and flustered beyond belief. The rose maze gazebo _was_ the perfect place to think…if you knew your way around, unlike a certain idiot. In my panic to get to class, I ran through the rose walls, decorating my face with little scratches and tearing my clothes. I _totally_ knew how to impress my upperclassmen.

Seeing my state and how late I was, the teacher didn't bother with an introduction and wordlessly sent me to my seat.

_Well, at least I got something positive out of it._

English with the third years went by smoothly. I was pretty much ignored except for a little blonde boy that could've passed for an elementary kid. He kept smiling at me and looked as if he was itching to ask my name.

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka._

With my amazing ninja skills (Ha!), I was able to dash out of there before he arrived at my desk.

I quietly made my way towards the first year classrooms, slipping into the 1-A class for Japanese, my last class, before the bell rang. Things were finally starting to look up, I noted with a tiny smile.

As with the last class, Japanese went by smoothly. I struggled with the writing the most as I had no one to practice back home, but Haruhi was as nice as ever and helped me every now then. I shot her a grateful smile as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I mentally cheered. I had made it, but now, to look for a job.

My thoughts were halted as the twins came over to our table. They eyed me with the same mischievous smiles I had spat my drink out to. What? Those smiles were scarily cute, and they looked better in person than on a screen or book. I shuddered as I realized the smiles were directed at me and not Haruhi.

_Oh, shit._

Before I knew it, the twins had each grasped one of my arms and whisked me off to what I presume the Host Club, chanting "a new toy, a new toy!" Haruhi trailed behind, yelling at the devil incarnates to put their senpai down, but, knowing them, her request would go unfulfilled.

Fearing a little for my life, my brain finally caught up to the situation, alerting me that _I_ was going to meet _the_ Host Club.

This day could not get better and worse.

They shoved me through the door, making me land on all fours due to the impact. I got up and turned around to growl at them, but a little blonde blur prevented me from doing so.

It screamed in delight, spinning me around until I landed on the floor again.

"Er, hello, Ho-" I shut my mouth, realizing I had to pretend I didn't know them or anything about their lives. "Um, aren't you in my English class?"

He nodded rapidly. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everybody calls me Honey! This is Usa-chan!"

"Hello, Honey-senpai, Usa-chan! I'm Gia Novoa." I greeted, pretending everything was fine.

This was going to be hard. My otaku heart was racing too fast for it to be healthy, and I had to force a blush from spreading across my face. Yeah…I was not going to make it out alive if I stayed here any longer.

"Er, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get home! Excuse me," I said, picking myself and Honey up.

I made three huge mistakes, however, as I was exiting the Host Club. One, I forgot about the devilish twins. Two, I forgot about the other hosts, specifically a purple-eyed blonde. Three, I looked at Honey and fell victim to his brown doe eyes.

I was grabbed by the twins, refusing to let go of their toy, but they were quickly replaced by Tamaki as he yelled at them to leave "Gia-hime" alone. Then, I looked into Honey eyes, and I knew I was done for.

"Fine! I'll stay!" I exclaimed, angry Honey's eyes had such great power over me.

Only then did I take a look around, curious about the other hosts and the theme.

My eyes widened as I noticed a vase in the corner.

_The Medici Valencian Vase_

* * *

My heart raced anxiously, drowning the buzzing thoughts in my head as the blood rushed out of my face, leaving me very pale.

"Novoa-senpai, are you okay? You look a little pale." I heard Haruhi ask, but I was focused on the vase.

"I- um, where did you get that vase?" I countered, pointing to the vase that started it all.

"It's for our Renaissance theme today, Princess~! Isn't it radiant?" Tamaki gushed, taking my hand and leading me closer to the vase.

"It is. Er, please don't call me princess, uh…" I trailed off, pretending I had no clue who was addressing me as princess.

"I forgot my manners! Welcome to the Host Club, Gia-hime," Tamaki exclaimed, completely disregarding my request. "I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the club~"

He began to introduce the other hosts, but was cut off by the twins.

"I'm Karou," one of them began.

"And I'm Hikaru," the other finished.

"I believe we've already met, Novoa-san," Kyoya said, giving me another polite smile as he wrote in his black notebook.

"Gigi-chan! You already know who I am, and this is Takashi, but everybody calls him Mori!" Honey enthusiastically said, pointing to Mori, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

_Holy mother of Teresa._

Mori was, for the lack of a better word, gorgeous. The manga and anime did him no justice. I could practically feel my body flush at his little nod, but I squashed it down. I couldn't lose my cool now.

Realizing they had only introduced themselves, except for Haruhi as I already knew her…oh. This was going to be fun.

I innocently smiled, tilting my head cutely as I asked, "What's a Host Club?"

I listened to Tamaki's explanation, cackling madly in the inside as he fell into my trap.

I nodded in understanding, going in for the kill. They weren't open yet, but, judging from the way Kyoya kept looking at his watch, they would be open in a minute or so.

_Perfect._

"If this is a club to entertain girls, then why is Fujioka-san, a _girl_, in it?"

I smirked. My question had done exactly what I wanted, but, before anybody could deny it, Kyoya ushered them into place.

"Welcome to the Host Club~"

* * *

Being a devil incarnate myself, I designated Haruhi to be my host. If I was forced to be here, instead of looking for a job, I was going to enjoy myself at the Host's expense.

Haruhi was unfazed, making my job much more fun. She answered all of my "girly" questions with a calm façade, making many of her other guests swoon at Haruhi's expanse girl knowledge.

"Haruhi-kun, you really understand girls," they cooed, squealing in delight with little hearts in their eyes.

She gave them a soft smile, effectively rendering their brains into mush.

Other girls began to take notice, listening into our conversation with the same girly delight.

The twins were shooting me glares and Tamaki looked depressed at the loss of some of his customers, but I just smiled, oblivious to Kyoya's fast scribbling.

I had promised myself a long time ago that I would help Haruhi pay off her debt. At that time, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to actually do something about it, but might as well keep my promise while I'm here.

When club duties were finally over for the hosts, Haruhi thanked me, knowing her designation rates would surely go up. Tamaki and the twins, however, were not so happy, but they ignored it in favor of commenting how manly Haruhi was.

I snorted and looked at Haruhi, who confirmed she was a girl, despite the idiot trio's protests.

"Ah! Mommy!" Tamaki cried. "Gia-hime knows about Haruhi!"

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion, fully embracing my role of pretending not to know anything, before questioning Tamaki's theatrics. "Who's Mommy?"

"Judging by club positions, that'd be me," Kyoya answered smoothly, pushing his glasses up.

"Cute. So, _mommy_," I mocked, "What are we going to do?"

Kyoya's glasses flashed, reflecting the light of the room. I was playing a dangerous game, but I _needed_ to be in the Host Club.

"Novoa-senpai won't reveal my gender, guys," Haruhi monotonously declared, but no one paid attention as Tamaki chose to exclaim my "punishment" at that same exact time.

"You shall be a waitress for the Host Club!"

I smiled brightly.

"Okay! Shall we clean up, so we can go home?" I asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as I began to gather some of the props.

Honey was ecstatic at my membership, quickly jumping on the bandwagon to clean. The other hosts soon relented and lent a helping hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not uploading this chapter yesterday! I went to go see _Catching Fire_ with my best friend! :D If you guys have the chance to see it, I highly recommend it! Er, next upload might be on Dec. 3rd, because I still have to finish the sixth chapter & tomorrow is my birthday, so yeah, I probably won't get a chance to do anything until the 3rd. Sorry for the inconvenience! By the way, thank you for the kind reviews! C: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

5. The Cat's out of the Bag

I couldn't believe I did it. I couldn't believe I got away with it. I was sure Kyoya would've known something and stopped me as I said goodbye to everyone, claiming I had accidentally left my homework in one of my classes.

Clutching my backpack, I shook with excitement. My problems were finally solved!

Checking that no one was near me, I slipped into the janitor closet I had claimed as a temporary home. I gently set my backpack down and opened it, revealing the Medici Valencian Vase in all its glory. I took it out of my backpack and set it down, jumping as my stomach rumbled.

I pat it in comfort. "Shh, we'll be home soon."

I admired the vase. It was as beautiful as I remembered, except this one was still intact. Sadness and guilt momentarily ceased my actions, but I shook those off. I was definitely going to miss the Host Club, despite meeting them today, but I missed my home.

Closing my eyes, I toppled the vase with force.

_Crash!_

I held onto my backpack, fabricating a story for my friends and family. After I while, I opened my eyes, positive I'd be back in my school library.

I was met with the broken remains of the vase and my temporary home.

Paling, I looked around in despair, refusing to believe that I was not back home.

_Oh my god. I'm actually stuck here._

Feeling a panic attack coming on, I rushed out of the janitor closet, bumping into a familiar duo.

"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?"

_Shit._

* * *

I sat quietly in the limo, fidgeting with the zipper on my backpack. The sunset was breath-taking and, if I wasn't in such dire circumstances, I'd be enjoying it. After bumping into Honey and Mori, they calmed me down, seeing as I probably looked crazed. I refused to tell them why I panicking, so they looked in the closet.

After Mori swept up the vase's remains, he deposited them in a little bucket and put them on one of the highest shelves in the closet. Without a sound, he slung me over his shoulder. Honey walked beside him, jumping into the limo before us when it came into view.

I was in deep shit.

Honey had this expression on his face that probably meant I was about to get scolded, and Mori, as always, had his poker face in place, but it felt much scarier.

We continued to ride in silence, even as the limo pulled up to a mansion.

When the car ceased moving, Mori made a move to grab me again, but I held up my hand and wordlessly followed them out and into the enormous house.

Honey led the way, so I assumed we were in his house, but the house gave off a traditional aura, making me believe we were actually in Mori's house. At the sight of a dojo, I figured I was right, until I realized that Honey was also into martial arts.

Bypassing the dojo, Honey led us into a room filled with a small table and several pillows.

_An entertainment room?_

Now, I was beyond confused. Was I not in trouble? My mouth formed an 'o' shape as maids brought out tea and a variety of cakes. They served Mori and me tea as Honey began practically inhaling cakes. His cake addiction was grosser and more intriguing in person, but I didn't pay it any attention as my stomach gave another rumble.

I drank some tea, hoping to satiate my stomach's need for now. I was so into the tea I didn't notice Honey stop eating.

"Gigi-chan?"

I swallowed another gulp of tea nervously before setting down the cup.

"…I can explain, but it's a long story." I warned, desperately hoping they'd let me off the hook and let me go.

Honey and Mori simply kept staring at me, prompting me to continue with no enthusiasm.

"I'm not from here, and I don't mean Japan. I mean this," I said, gesturing to everywhere around me, before continuing my story. "I think I'm in a different dimension. You see, in my dimension, you're not real people. I used to watch you, well not you specifically, the show you were in. Everyone was in it…you guys, Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, and everybody else. I don't know exactly how I got here. I just know that they had that same vase in my school for an exhibition. I was looking for my friend when I saw the vase in the library. I got closer and inspected it, and when I turned to leave my hand accidentally smacked the table it was on, causing it to break. I started picking the pieces when I cut myself, so I stopped and looked for a band-aid in my backpack. Next thing I know, I was here. I didn't know what to do, so I convinced the Chairman to let me enroll. And then…then I saw the vase when I was dragged into the Host Club. I thought if I broke it I'd go back home…I just want to go home."

I furiously wiped at the tears that had escaped. Letting everything out made me feel better, but it also made me realize how much I missed home.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and a hand lay on my head, making me cry harder. I had barely known these guys a day and they cared for me.

_They're going to be the death of me._

Smiling fondly, I ruffled Honey's hair and gave Mori a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry for stealing and breaking the vase."

Honey gave me his signature smile. "Don't worry, Gigi-chan! We'll help you get home. Right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

The brightest blush tinted my face. Not only was I embarrassed by Honey's declaration, but hearing Mori speak for the first time gave me chills – the good kind!

"Where are you staying, since you're not from here, Gigi-chan?" Honey inquired, tugging gently on the sleeve of my uniform.

I could feel my smile drop as I realized the answer to the question. Slipping into my poker face, I patted Honey's head, assuring him that I did have a place to stay. They had already done so much for me simply by listening to me. I was_ not_ going to burden them any further.

"Don't worry about it, sempai, but I should be going home now," I calmly stated, addressing both of the hosts.

Honey and Mori didn't look convinced, but decided to drop the subject, knowing I was probably exhausted from telling them the whole story.

"Well, I'll be on my way! Thanks for everything!"

"We can take you home," Honey said while Mori nodded in agreement.

I smiled softly. "Thanks, guys, but I can get home."

Once again, my acting abilities were lacking as neither of them looked convinced. This time, however, Honey looked as if he was going to argue with me. Wasting no time, I cut him off.

"I do have one question, though. How did you find me?"

Honey and Mori looked at each other, before Honey answered my question.

"Kyo-chan."

"Ah, I see," I said, feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. _I should've known. Nothing gets past the Shadow King._ "I guess I'll have to tell him my story, too. …Well, bye!"

I ran out of the room, using my memory to lead me out of the house. I refused to be pitied and, if they found out I was staying at Ouran Academy, they'd probably arrange new living quarters for me.

A gust of wind brought me back to my current problem. I had no idea how to get back to Ouran Academy. I could probably ask for directions tomorrow, though, I reasoned.

_And look for a job._

Muttering curses under my breath, I began to look for a comfortable park bench to spend the night.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Help Wanted

The wooden park bench I had chosen was secluded, but uncomfortable. I could feel my back groan in pain as I groggily sat up. My whole body was stiff, I realized, popping and cracking some bones to give me some relief.

"Achoo!"

…Aw, shit. Was I getting sick? The wind must've triggered _something_. That, and my source of warmth came from my Ouran uniform. The puffy yellow dress was not as insulated as some may think. The fabric was pretty thin and it didn't retain much heat, making it suitable for all types of seasons and weathers.

_But not suitable for sleeping on a park bench._

I sighed heavily, looking around for signs of human life. Seeing as I was getting sick and I needed to look for a job to support myself, I decided to ditch my classes. I couldn't risk anyone else getting sick. Also, I was not in the mood to deal with the Host Club.

I stretched, yawning as my limbs became less jelly-like. I walked into a more lively part of town, though that wasn't much of an improvement as people were barely beginning to wake up. The ones who were walking about like zombies seemed to perk up at the sight of my dress. They eyed me with confusion, but went about their business.

I became annoyed at their antics. I was not a morning person nor was I fond of being stared at with somewhat criticizing looks. I judged my appearance in a nearby window. Nothing was out of place, only a few strands of hair, but that would not be the cause of attention. Squinting my eyes a little harder, I finally figured it out.

_The yellow puffy dress._

Great, now I had to find a new pair of clothes. My old uniform was currently residing in the janitor closet.

"**Excuse me, do you need any help?**"

I whirled around to find a brown-eyed woman holding a broom.

"**You speak English?**" I asked astonished. She looked fully Japanese, surprising me with her talent.

"**Yes. You look like a tourist, and you've been looking at my help wanted sign for a long time, so I thought you might need assistance. Are you looking for someone or something?**" She asked politely, taking in my strange appearance.

I turned to look at the sign. Sure enough, it read help wanted.

"Sorry, I was studying my appearance, because everybody kept looking at me oddly. I thought it was the dress, but I think you're right. It's probably because I look foreign," I said, feeling stupid at not reaching the most plausible conclusion. These people probably didn't even care about the dress; they were probably more focused on how foreign I looked.

The woman chuckled merrily, bowing slightly. "My name's Chi Tanaka."

I followed her example, bowing as well. "My name's Gia Novoa."

Chi nodded, fixing her grasp on the broom. "So, can I help you with anything, Novoa-san?"

I turned to look at the sign once more, before giving her a huge grin. "Well, Tanaka-san, there might be one thing you can help me with…"

* * *

Tanaka-san had graciously given me the job, despite not having any working experience. She trained me throughout the day, asking me to do miscellaneous tasks every now and then. We would make small talk to fill in the silence, but it was all meaningless, friendly chatter. It was nice to feel relaxed, even if it was temporarily, in my stressful situation. This type of chatter, however, did not last long.

As I was sorting books, I could feel Chi's gaze on my back. I had gotten quite comfortable with her, so I initiated the conversation for the first time.

"It's really nice of you to help me out, Tanaka-san."

She gave a small "mhmm" as a reply, ending the conversation. Not thinking much of it, I continued working on sorting books. "Why are you in Japan, Novoa-san?"

The sudden question caused me to fumble, spilling a pile of books I had neatly organized. "I'm a transfer student."

I was going to stick to my story. The question itself was harmless, but her tone was layered with such seriousness as if my answer was a matter of life or death.

"Then why aren't you in school?"

"I needed a job for some expenses. My parents weren't on board with the whole transfer thing, but I was determined to do it, so I got a scholarship to Ouran Academy. All that was left to get a job for any expenses the scholarship did not cover."

Chi gave another "hmm" as a reply and dropped the subject completely, leaving me to myself as some customers entered the bookstore.

* * *

"You did a wonderful job today, No-chan!" Chi complimented, giving me a pat on the back as she locked the register.

"Thanks, Ka-chan~"

"Okay, so I didn't go over rules or anything, so let's do that real quick before we go home, okay?" Chi asked, not waiting for my confirmation as she continued. "I'll give you your uniform tomorrow. It's just a simple black tee and jeans. I would like you to be here after school when you're working. You'll usually work until 7pm on a school night, and until 10pm on a weekend. Any questions?"

"No, Ka-chan! I'm good," I replied, grabbing my backpack from behind the counter. I had almost forgotten it last night at Honey's or Mori's house and again at the park, but luckily I still managed to remember it.

"Okay. Well, I live up above the store, but I can drive you to your home."

"No, it's okay! I can walk," I said nervously, hastily rejecting her offer at being driven home.

"Novoa-san, I will take you home and I will not take no for an answer."

I wanted to strangle Chi Tanaka. In the short time I had come to known her, I concluded she was stubborn, so I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this situation easily as I did with Honey and Mori.

"Tanaka-san, I can get home by myself," I insisted.

Chi eyed me angrily. "Stop lying to me. You do not have a home. Do you Novoa-san? Your hair is starting to look greasy…and you're starting to smell a bit. Are you even a transfer student?"

Instead of answering her or refuting her comments, I began to count the days I had gone without my daily showers.

_Okay, I left Monday and today is Wednesday. I took a shower Sunday morning, so I've gone three days without showering…Oh my god._

"…Okay, so I don't have a home. I've been sleeping in the school. I told you, my parents were exactly on board, but I really wanted to do this whole studying abroad thing, so I discarded shelter. It kept my costs super low as my scholarship was covering everything."

Chi continued to look at me angrily, but soon deflated, her face adopting a sisterly expression. "I thought so. You can stay with me as long as you clean up after yourself & give me your parents' address so I can write them a "nicely worded" letter. I still expect you to work for me, but I'll pay you less as a way of rent."

Tears welled in my eyes at her generosity. I surged forward to hug her, but her hands stopped me from doing so. I gave her a questioning look.

"Please take a shower first, No-chan," Chi requested, ushering me upstairs as she locked up the bookstore.

* * *

After carefully dodging Chi's questions about my parents' address, we had a heart-to-heart, talking about the silliest things. Despite being twenty four years old, she had a young spirit that helped us connect. But, as she was twenty four year old, she had at least one responsible bone in her body and sent me off to bed early, promising to wake me up for school.

The next day was not as awkward as I initially thought. Chi and I had breakfast, though I didn't eat much as my stomach had concaved on itself from not eating in two days. Chi gave me some of her clothes, as my uniform desperately needed to be washed, and offered to drive me to Ouran, but I declined her offer in favor of walking. However, I realized walking was not an option as I realized it would take forty-five minutes on foot and I had only thirty minutes. Resigned, I allowed Chi to drive me as I had no other viable option.

"Oh, hush, No-chan," Chi scolded, chattering my ear off. Ah, how I _hate_ cheery morning people.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for everything," I said, giving her my most genuine smile I could muster in my current predicament.

"Have a nice day at school! Do you want me to pick you up? You have work today~"

I shook my head, determined to walk home today as practice for tomorrow in the morning. I sent Chi off with a small smile and wave, oblivious to the two seniors watching me.

* * *

"Novoa-san, please read the next paragraph," my Japanese teacher asked with slight malice, noticing I was not paying attention.

"…"

I gave her a sheepish smile, ready to announce that I had been daydreaming, but Haruhi whispered where we were, allowing me to wipe my teacher's smug smirk off her face.

After class was over, Haruhi gave me a rueful smile, chiding me about paying attention in class.

"Sorry, Fujioka-san, I'm thinking about how to properly thank Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, and have a conversation with Ootori-senpai."

Haruhi graced me with a small smile, leading me towards the Host Club. The twins had already left, impish grins intact.

It was odd, but Haruhi and I disregarded it, savoring the silence we knew would come to an end once we reached the Host Club.

Surprisingly, all was calm as we opened the door to the Host Club. Kyoya approached us, directing us to where our cosplays were held. I let Haruhi go ahead, signaling Kyoya to wait.

"…So, I'm guessing you know I took the Medici Valencian vase, right?"

Kyoya fixed his glasses, giving me a curt nod.

"Well, I wanted to apologize and explain myself to you, if you let me."

He gave me another nod and walked away, implying that our conversation would take place after club activities.

"Shoot!" I muttered, remembering I had work after school. Chi was probably expecting me, but, as I was caught up in club activities, I would not arrive until much later.

"What's wrong, Gigi-chan?" Honey asked as he and Mori exited the changing rooms. Today's Host Club theme was nationalities. Honey was dressed in a traditional Indian sherwani while Mori was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. My face heated up at the sight of Mori. Who knew he looked_ that_ good in traditional clothes? It must be a crime to look that good.

_Adding this to my spank bank~_

I shut up my inner fangirl, promising to let her out as soon as I was at home with my real family.

"You guys look great!" I started, completely forgetting my dilemma at the sight of Mori. I whispered as I continued, "Thanks for yesterday. It means a lot to me."

I swallowed nervously and scampered off to dress myself. Although I was just a maid, Kyoya expected me to participate in the themes, so I could blend in and not be seen as a threat.

I shuddered at the outcomes if I was seen as a threat to all these rich girls. I had read too many fanfictions where these girls got crazy and the outcomes where not very pretty, although, the protagonist usually ended up with one of the hosts.

My thoughts wandered off to Mori.

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Snap out of it, Gia. Yes, he's way hotter in "real" life, but you're not staying here. _

I shakily opened my bag, shrieking in delight as I saw my cosplay. It was the traditional wear for Tahiti women. It was quite beautiful and I had always admired it. Back home, I was a bit of a history and travel nerd, so this certain aspect of my dimension-hopping problem was quite nice.

_Along with Mori~_

I shook my brain hard, probably losing a few brain cells, but I really needed to snap out of this mindset.

Quickly changing into my outfit, I walked into the club room, seeing everybody already dressed in their cosplay. Karou and Hikaru wore complementary Irish clothing, their fiery head complimenting it quite nicely, while Tamaki wore traditional French clothing. Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook; his Norwegian clothes suited him perfectly. Haruhi joined me, her traditional Vietnamese cosplay swishing slightly with every movement.

"You look very handsome, Haru-chan," I complimented, beginning to say more, before I remembered the dilemma I had previously forgotten. "Shoot! I need to call Ka-san! Can I borrow your phone, Fujioka-san?"

She gave me an odd look, but complied, retrieving her cell phone from her school bag. "Just call me Haru-chan, Novoa-senpai."

"Can I call you Fu-chan, instead? No one calls you that! And, Fu-chan, drop the 'senpai,' we're in two classes together," I responded, willing my brain to remember Chi's number, before I realized she had never given me her number. Did she even have a cell phone?

_Ugh, brain. We need to get our act together._

"Never mind, I need to get home anyway," I breezily said, returning Haruhi's phones as I began locating Kyoya to tell him the _disheartening_ news.

As always, he was a step ahead of me and appeared before me. I quietly explained my dilemma, promising to explain my actions tomorrow. With a curt nod, Kyoya let me go. His glasses flashed in warning, silently reminding me that I could not hide from the Ootori wrath.

_Beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry the romance has gone waaaaay too slow. I like to drag it out (: This chapter, however, has a little bit more pronounced romance, so enjoy!

* * *

7. The First Two

Work had gone without a hitch. I told Chi I had afterschool activities and, being the amazing individual she is, she told me I could work after I got home. Life was good in this shoujo anime/manga, but I needed to get home. I had become really homesick.

_Only gone for a few days and I'm already missing it._

Luckily, my problem could be fixed today. The Host Club had been cancelled, but, despite this, the hosts gathered in the music room. It was out of habit, I suppose. Nevertheless, it worked out in my favor as I spotted Kyoya sitting down, typing away on his laptop. As usual, he was completely isolated while the other hosts conversed, except for Mori, of course.

We locked eyes and I shot him a nervous, grateful smile, subtly hinting at Kyoya.

His lips slightly curved upwards in encouragement; his dark grey eyes softening slightly.

I looked away immediately, feeling my face flush. _I'm only here for a few more days. I'm sure. If I get Kyoya to believe me, I'll have three hosts to help me. On top of that, they're wickedly smart, so I'll probably be home in no time. Now, to convince Kyoya…_

"Can we talk, Ootori-san?" I asked politely, feeling a tad bit guilty for interrupting him.

He snapped his laptop shut and gave me his undivided attention, awaiting my explanation.

Noticing we were now receiving curious stares from the twins and Tamaki, I requested we talked somewhere more private. He obliged and led me out of the club room. Honey shot me a huge grin and a big thumbs up while Mori, well, I had no idea what he did, but I did feel his piercing gaze on me. I was too much of a coward to look. Plus, having his gaze on me was enough. I did, however, wish Honey had been more subtle as the twins adopted their ridiculously attractive mischievous smiles, telling me trouble was brewing.

* * *

Having told my story twice, I was better composed this time around. I felt supremely proud I had only stopped once to make sure no tears escaped my eyes. I didn't feel comfortable crying in front of Kyoya.

Kyoya listened, never once interrupting. He offered his condolences, giving me his polite smile.

"Er, I know this is asking a lot from you, considering we don't know each other well and I broke an extremely vase out selfishness, but will you help me get back home?" I asked awkwardly. He stayed silent, probably deducing he would gain nothing significant from it, so I quickly added, "You'll gain the satisfaction of knowing your _superior_ knowledge sent a girl into another dimension."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. I could practically feel him roll his eyes at my pathetic attempt to bribe him, but he agreed.

"Honey and Mori know as well." Kyoya stated.

It wasn't a question, but I felt obliged to respond in some way. "Yeah, they found me after you raised their suspicions and I was taken to one of their houses where I broke down and told them."

He stood up from the bench we were sitting on and offered his hand to me. I graciously took it, thanking him.

As we made our way back, Kyoya kindly informed me that my maid services and job wage would be given to the club to help pay back for the vase.

I hung my head in understanding.

* * *

"Why'd you flash her a thumbs up, Honey?" the twins asked simultaneously, eyeing their senior with trouble written all over their faces. "Is she confessing?"

They did not wait for an answer, concluding that serious-faced Novoa-chan _would_ need encouragement when confessing her love to boys, especially Kyoya.

Honey was going to defend Gigi-chan, but his stoic cousin beat him to it.

"No."

The twins eyed Mori and leaned forward, expecting to hear more, but he stayed silent, his eyes on the door.

Two light bulbs went off, knowing smirks spreading across their identical faces.

A second later, Gia and Kyoya walked through the doors.

Seeing an opportunity to test their theory, the twins began chanting, "Novoa-chan and Kyoya sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Gia gave them an odd look and Kyoya ignored them, going straight back to his laptop.

The twins, however, weren't focused on the duo anymore. Instead, they observed the silent giant, smirks widening and light bulbs burning brighter as they noticed Mori's jaw clench the tiniest bit.

* * *

After school and hosting on Saturday, the host club and Gia made their way towards one of the libraries under the pretense that Honey needed help looking for books that would aid him on his project. The project? Dimensions.

_Real subtle, Honey._

Gia pushed her thoughts away. She wanted to be home. In this case, it didn't matter which home. She was perfectly content going to Chi's home or her real home. In any case, she did not want to be at Ouran.

"Why must you guys have classes on Saturday? God, how I miss the American education system. It's more relaxed and it gives you more vacation!"

"It's also the reason why you're in two first year classes," Kyoya quipped monotonously, scribbling away in his black notebook.

"It's also the reason why I'm in the third year English class," I replied, glaring at him for implying I was stupid. Okay, so Americans were a bit inferior when it came to education, but we made up for it with our involvement in sports and clubs.

Kyoya pointedly ignored my comment, not giving me a second thought as we arrived in the library. Everybody paired up and split up. I made my way towards Kyoya, seeing as we were an obvious pair, but I was pulled back by one of the twins and shoved backwards. Somebody's foot, probably belonging to the other twin, did not help my predicament and I prepared to fall flat on my ass, but strong arms steadied me.

My face automatically took on a lovely shade of red, knowing those strong arms could only belong to Mori.

"I'm going with Kyoya," Kaoru said, pulling the second year away. He quickly let him go, though, seeing his irritated expression.

"And, I'm going with Honey," Hikaru exclaimed, dragging the hyperactive third year, who was clearly excited at spending time with "Hika-chan."

"Take care of Gigi-chan, okay, Takashi?" Honey giggled, bouncing off with Hikaru in tow, who was desperately trying to switch their roles back.

"Serves him right," I muttered, before glancing up Mori. His eyes seemed to be studying, allowing another blush to bloom on my face. I shuffled awkwardly before moving around him to search for books that might aid me in returning home.

Although I didn't physically see him move to follow me, I felt his presence behind me, towering over me as I gathered books that might be useful. I spotted a book on the highest shelf titled _Cosmic Journeys: A Beginner's Guide to Space and Time Travel_. Vainly, I reached for it, knowing Mori was better off trying. Speaking of Mori, I turned around to ask him politely, but I was suddenly pressed against the bookshelf.

_Holy, shit. This is not happening._

Mori had reached over me and grabbed the book, handing it to me. He raised an eyebrow at me as I was pressing myself into the bookshelf, hugging the pile of books I was carrying tightly to my chest.

_How can you be so oblivious?!_

"Thanks," I managed to squeak out, grabbing the book. I shielded my scarlet face, desperately trying to cool it off. Mori must've mistaken my motives, because next thing I knew, my collection of books was in his hands. He continued walking, his lips twitching with amusement at my ridiculously red and gaping face.

_Ah, right, he's a gentleman._

I huffed loudly in annoyance, but made no move to take my books back. Eventually, neither of us could find any more useful books, so we found a secluded table – or as secluded and private a table could be when one is in one of Ouran's loud libraries and a host is sitting at one. The girls flocked us, watching the silent host and conveniently ignoring me.

_Just the way I like it._

* * *

I blew a strand of my hair away from my face, initiating a war I was sure to lose. Sure enough, my hand angrily placed it behind my ear when my mouth could not blow it away.

I was bored. The girls had all left, leaving Mori and I alone. I shouldn't have been, though, considering we _were_ looking for a way for me to get home, but it had been an hour or so and no other host was in view. Mori was quietly reading in front of me, but I was more focused on my surroundings. Despite their grandeur, my surrounding did not keep me occupied for long, so I settled for watching Mori read.

His lips move slightly, pronouncing each word as he went. His dark grey eyes were trained intensely on the book, soaking up every word. My heart melted a little at that thought. This was not his problem yet, he was giving it his all. Briefly, I wondered if this was how he looked practicing kendo, muttering words of encouragement to himself and focusing solely on his opponent.

"Ah."

His usual one word declaration surprised me, but I managed to busy myself with my book before he found me staring at him. When he did not say anything else, I looked up, curious to see what had prompted him to speak. Mori's gaze was already on me. He handed me the book, pointing to a sentence.

I blushed, embarrassed by my stupidity, but grabbed the book and read.

_Gia, you're an idiot. Now, focus on your mission! Okay, let's see…blah, blah, blah, that's not important. Aha! Though many claim to have travelled to another dimension, science has not been able to prove it. This, of course, does not mean it isn't true. Many have claimed to done so, in fact. Surprisingly, a common factor in all these tal-_

I looked up at Mori, locking eyes with him. The lower half of the page had been ripped out, along with several other pages. It wouldn't be a problem, expect my gut told me that whatever was on that page would help me get back home.

"What do you think the rest of the page says?" I inquired, breaking the silence.

Mori opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but the devil twins came hollering at us with Kyoya and Honey in tow, effectively drowning out his words. I saw Mori's face twist into the tiniest frown, so I shot him an apologetic smile, before openly glaring at the twins. Kyoya joined me in the glaring fest, shutting the twins up.

"Seriously, guys? We," I said, motioning to Mori and I, "were about to have a lovely conversation about Honey's project. Anyway, where are your books, exactly, and where have you been for the past hour? Where's everybody else?"

The twins dismissed me completely, monotonously informing me that they couldn't find any books about dimensions.

"More like couldn't be bothered," I mumbled under my breath, resting my head on the cool marble table.

Haruhi and Tamaki soon appeared, completing the Host Club once again. Tamaki, as I predicted, had no books, but Haruhi carried one. She deposited among the other books Mori and I found, telling Honey that there were no useful books about dimensions except that one.

Honey reassured her brightly that all was well. "I already finished my project. I just wanted to be sure about my sources, Haru-chan!"

Hearing this, the twins began badgering Haruhi about going home with her, seeing as they had nothing else to do. Tamaki and Honey perked up at the idea and joined in the twins' antics.

I rolled my eyes, feeling sympathy for Haruhi. If I was in her place, I don't think I'd handle it as well. "Er, well if I'm no longer needed, I'll be off…"

I trailed off, unsure if anybody had heard me. They were all focused on invading Haruhi's personal life.

"Bye."

I jumped. I was still not used to hearing Mori speak, much less to me. Nonetheless, I smiled shyly at him, waving goodbye as I sneaked past the other hosts.

Mori nor I noticed the twins' growing smirks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I had trouble writing this out! On the bright side, I've already planned out the rest of the story. There'll be around 17-18 chapters. I'm currently studying and will be studying for my AP Gov test that will make or break my grade for the rest of the weekend. Although I have a B+, I NEED an A. I'm so close, so I need to ace it. Er, so yeah, this is technically part 1 of what was supposed to be chapter 8, but I don't like keeping you guys waiting, and I know you guys don't like waiting (I know I don't when I'm reading a story Cx) So here's the much shorter chapter 8 to ease your waiting time. Next chapter will probably be out Monday or Tuesday.

TL;DR: I'm sorry for taking my sweet time uploading. Next chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

8. To the Beach!

"The beach?" I asked dubiously on a Monday morning. Haruhi nodded in confirmation, insisting I come along. "Not really my scene…"

"But, you're part of the Host Club, Novoa-san," Haruhi calmly explained, blinking owlishly.

"Call me No-chan and you got yourself a deal~"

Haruhi sighed, but relented.

By the end of the day, I had forgotten all about the beach, only remembering when I walked into the music room. I was assaulted with numerous bathing suits, all skimpier than the one before. "Uh…"

Hearing my voice, the twins eyes gleamed predatorily, stalking towards me with multiple barely-there swimsuits. Haruhi sighed in relief as the twins focused their attention on someone other than her, while the other hosts looked around in awe at the sheer number of swimming wear.

"No." I halted the twins' advances, already spotting a decent swimsuit. "You guys have a nice style, but I'm not that comfortable revealing skin, and I'd probably scar you anyway, so if we're going to the beach, allow me to pick something I like, or I'm not going."

They gave me cute pouts, but Honey's was superior, allowing me to ignore them as I snatched up the swimsuit I liked. It was a lovely black high-waisted bikini bottom with a matching cross front sweetheart top. It was perfect for me as it wasn't too revealing or too conservative. The twins, however, were not ecstatic with my choice, covering it up poorly in hopes of persuading me to choose a different swimsuit.

_Ha, nope! If you're inhibiting my research, then I'm inhibiting your desires~_

Seeing as I was not relenting, the twins took a different approach. They slithered up to me, pressing themselves into me in an uncomfortable hug, before they each whispered a single thought in my ears.

_"Mori's reaction at our choice of swimsuit would've been priceless~"_

I blushed involuntarily, imagining the third year blushing embarrassedly. They're conniving smiles widened at my response. "So you _do _like Mori~"

"W-what?! No! I don't!" I argued loudly, catching the other hosts' attention.

_I do NOT like Mori. I'm simply attracted to him physically, because I always was. …Yeah, but the same goes for the other hosts. You were attracted to them in your dimension, and now you're not._

I grimaced at my brain's conclusion. It was true I no longer held attraction to any host except Mori, but that didn't mean I liked him…right?

I disentangled myself from the twins and excused myself from the club, seeing as there would be no hosting today. My brain was already under a lot of stress. I don't think it could've handled the pair of teasing twins, leaving my only option to flee.

* * *

I arrived at Chi's house after ditching the twins. Like usual, I walked my stubborn butt home, despite knowing Chi was more than happy to pick me up. I just didn't want to take more than I already had. She willingly believed me much like the three hosts. In a sense, it was a bit odd that neither of them questioned me, but I felt so happy that they had that much faith in me.

"Ka-chan~ I'm back!" I announced after I had put down my backpack. Today the bookstore was closed, so Chi and I could relax. "I have a favor to ask!"

Chi walked into the living room, a pink plaid apron tied around her waist. She had been preparing dinner, hoping to have it ready when Gia arrived home. "You're home early. What can I do for you?"

"Can I go to the beach with my friends?"

Chi gave her an odd look. "Of course, though, I don't know why you're asking me…"

"You're like my guardian, silly Ka-chan~"

Chi rolled her eyes and motioned towards the kitchen. "Come help me finish dinner then, my little gurdianee!"

Gia rolled her eyes as well, but trudged into the kitchen, nonetheless. She was starving anyway, might as well give a helping hand.

* * *

"Okay, have fun~" Chi exclaimed, waving goodbye at Gia as she drove back home. Gia waved back with a bright smile in place. She had missed the beach tremendously, so being here felt like it was another family outing. Spotting the twins, however, reminded her that this wasn't a family outing. This was a nice trip to the beach with the hosts. Today, she'd be working, just like the hosts.

Sighing, she made her way towards them. "Hey, guys, is Ootori-san here? I need to get my supplies."

They pointed towards a familiar raven-haired boy. Kyoya spotted me and beckoned me over. I unwillingly made my way towards him. I wanted to relax, not work! When I reached him, he handed me towels and multiple sunscreen bottles.

"Make sure the guests are comfortable. There's water here if they ask for it," he explained, taking his leave once I nodded.

_Ugh. This sucks._

* * *

I had been working my butt off for a while. Seeing that the guests were quite happy, I made my way towards a cliff. My family and I used to climb rocks at the beach and take in the beauty of the ocean. Since there were no rocks, I decided to do my family tradition from the cliff, and without my family, obviously. As I got closer, I realized Haruhi and some of her customers were there as well. I politely said hello, not caring if they said it back or not. I was more focused on completing my family tradition so I could get back to work and not get yelled at by Kyoya. …Not that he'd yell, he'd probably just threaten me, which is something I still didn't want.

I sat down on the rocky surface as Haruhi and the girls chatted. I was concentrated on the ocean I didn't hear the guys come up. I didn't hear the ruckus they were creating until a bucket was thrown on the ground. I glanced behind me, alarmed at the sight I was seeing. No more girls were on the cliff except Haruhi and I. On top of that, Haruhi was being shoved closer towards the edge by one of the guys.

"Hey! Stop! This is a private be-"

I was rudely cut off as another guy grabbed me from behind and put his filthy hand on top of my mouth. I began struggling, kicking and squirming to free myself from his grasp.

"Stupid bitch, stop!"

I bit his hand in response, successfully making him drop me. I ran to help Haruhi, but she was snatched by the throat and dangled off the cliff.

I froze.

I remembered this. Tamaki saves her, but I could stop it. I carefully approached the man, but his annoying friend was back. He tackled me to the ground, making me hit my head pretty hard.

I tensed, feeling a wet, sticky substance drip down the side of my head.

_Blood._

I had no time to process anything else as I heard Haruhi give a little shriek before she was dropped into the watery abyss.

_Holy shit._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am proud of this until the stuff after: "Their eyes did not soften." Haha, something about the rest of that just doesn't seem good enough. I had a rough couple of days, so, no, that isn't my best work. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not completely un-proud of it. It definitely got that story where I wanted it to be. Teehee, today's a cliffhanger, so bear with me. Next chapter will be out Friday? I've been slowing down the updates and I'm sorry! :( Forgive me!

* * *

9. Blast from the Past

The delightful dinner we were having was ruined by the tense atmosphere. I almost wanted to take my butter knife and cut the air to see if a piece of it would fall. Haruhi was practically inhaling the crab legs, much like Honey would inhale cakes. I, on the other hand, picked at my crab leg, moving it around to occupy me from thinking about the ambiance.

"Slow down, Haruhi" Tamaki said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," she sassed back. In the anime, it was quite a funny moment to me, but living it was a whole different story. Instead of laughing, I wanted to crawl underneath the table. The twins were glaring at me, making one thought race through my head.

_If looks could kill…_

My thoughts were momentarily abandoned as Kyoya and Tamaki rose from the table. They disappeared from the room, but I paid no attention to it as my attention was brought back to the twins.

Once again, my attention drifted when Haruhi apologized to all of us. We all nodded and accepted her apology, though I felt as if _I_ should've been the one apologizing.

I should've been more careful and saved her, but a part of me couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I did. Would I have distorted the balance of this dimension? I was silently thankful I was tackled, but felt guilty at feeling relieved, because I could've saved Haruhi, and this whole mess would've been avoided.

I had survivor's guilt. Though, not really, I reminded myself, wincing as I rested my head on my hand. The rough feel of gauze irritated my hand and I was forced to sit up. My eyes wandered the room, surprised Haruhi was no longer present. I didn't linger on the matter for long though, as I remembered in the anime she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. My eyes continued wandering, finally resting on the Hitachiin twins.

Like the last time, they were glaring at me. Letting out a huge sigh, I whispered, "I'm sorry, okay?"

There eyes did not soften.

In fact, they hardened ever so slightly.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, feeling my anger bubble.

They opened their mouths to speak, snarky replies on the tips of their tongues, but I cut them off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I'm sorry I got hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything! Okay?! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY." I saw Honey flinch, but I continued. The tears were beginning to pool and I wanted to run away before they fell. "I'M SORRY THAT MY FEAR OF DISRUPTING THE BALANCE OF THIS WORLD STOPPED ME FROM DOING SOMETHING." I saw confusion flicker briefly before their eyes.

_Oh. Right. They didn't know._

"You don't know do you?" I saw figures enter the room. "I'm from another universe."

* * *

My face felt hot and dirty. The tears had dried up nine miles ago, but the embarrassment was still fresh.

_"From another universe?! HAHAHA!"_

_One look at the twins and I knew they didn't believe, but that didn't matter to me. I wasn't close to them, though it hurt, seeing as they were beloved characters I loved. I looked at the other people in the room. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi had joined us. They probably overheard my screaming and, they as well look dubious. Kyoya's look of doubt made me uneasy, so I looked for reassurance in Mori and Honey._

_ Surprisingly, they wouldn't look at me._

_ It dawned on me that they had never believed me._

_ My mouth had formed an 'o' shape in understanding. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I believed that the three of you would believe me so willingly."_

_ Honey had looked at me then. His eyes conveyed sadness and pity._

_ Hell no, I thought. _

_ I rose from the table, my fists clenched in shame._

_ "I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I thought you were my friends."_

_ Tears streaming down my face, I ran. I ran out of the mansion, crying my heart and feeling sorry for myself._

* * *

I had no idea how long I'd been running for, but it was definitely a while. The sun was beginning to rise. Puffy white clouds reflected the pastel pinks and purples, eventually turning pure white as the sun fully rose.

I stumbled through the town. The shoes I was wearing were long gone. My clothes were a bit muddy and torn from the times I slipped. The thunderstorm had given me a drowned chic look that more closely resembled a wet rat.

Luckily, it was still somewhat early, so the people of Okinawa, or what I assumed to be Okinawa, were still in their homes. Not like I could blame them, it was freezing. The thunderstorm had brought cold winds with it.

Wanting to return to Chi, I found a train station. I was determined to leave this place as soon as possible, but first, I needed to know where I was. I found the map and studied it, trying to figure out where I was and how I could get to Bunkyo.

Seeing a possible route, I turned around to find a ticket booth. The train tickets weren't overly expensive, so I might be able to work my way to a ticket, or get donations.

I spotted one and made my way towards it, unaware of the couple that was about to pass me.

"**I'm sorry! I wasn't looking.**"

_No, this can't be happening. Not right now._

I looked up to meet the owner of the familiar-sounding, feminine voice. Her green eyes peered back into mine, showing slight embarrassment and sincerity. My eyes flickered to her companion, only to be met with those same green eyes. His, though, had specks of blue and seemed to be filled with concern.

"**Are you okay?**" she asked, turning to her male companion to add, "**Do you think she speaks English?**"

I felt my throat close up. My heart was beating erratically and my mind was swimming with buzzing thoughts. They didn't let me think properly, so the only thing I managed to choke out was a strangled cry, colored with disbelief and shock.

"**_Mom? Dad?_**"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: MWAHAHA. I really love cliffhangers! No worries, this one is not a cliffhanger! Er, sorry for the horrible updating. I keep apologizing, but do nothing to fix it and I'm truly sorry! Thankfully, I'll be on break soon, so you'll get frequent updates starting next week! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! P.S: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! They definitely keep me motivated!

* * *

10. The Truth

The couple laughed nervously, awkwardly staring at themselves and the crazed girl in front of them.

"**I'm really sorry, uh, we don't have a daughter…**" the man stated, talking for the first time. His eyes showed pity and concern for the girl standing in front of them. She was covered in patches of mud and parts of her clothes were tattered; a pitiful sight, indeed.

"**But, I'm your daughter! You had me on June 11! You're names are Ella and Antonio Novoa!**"

Ella and Antonio were perturbed. This girl knew their names, yet they did not know her.

"**I'm really sorry, but we do not know you. Have a good day,**" Antonio said stiffly, ushering his freaked out wife around the strange girl and onto a boarding train. It probably wasn't their train, but he needed to get away from the girl. She gave off an eerie vibe and made him feel unsettled.

Gia watched them go, tears accumulating in her eyes. She felt the reality set into her brain. She did not belong here. She did not exist here.

She needed to get home…home-home.

But, how?

She didn't have a clue.

Gia looked around and, upon noticing people beginning to fill the town a little more, she made her way towards them, wishing she had on better clothes.

_Let's hope someone knows how to get to Bunkyo…and isn't afraid to tell me._

* * *

My hair and clothes destroyed, I walked into Chi's apartment. It was eerily silent, so I assumed Chi was out shopping, since she was not in the bookstore either. This made me sigh in relief as it gave me time to clean up and prepare a good, believable story.

_Now, to deal with my dirty self first…_

I pinched my shirt and surveyed the mess, oblivious to the opening door.

"No-chan?!" Chi shrieked, her voice mingling with the thuds of the dropping grocery bags.

_Shit. Caught red-handed._

I winced at Chi's tone and readied myself for reprimanding, but was surprised instead to be hugged tightly.

"Um…what?" Okay, I was officially confused, more so than the time she appeared at Ouran Academy.

"You were supposed to come back Sunday, but you didn't! No one contacted me I thought something had happened to you. I was going to call you, but I realized you didn't have a cell phone. Oh my god, No-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!" Chi exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth as tears escaped from her pretty brown eyes.

I felt guilt make itself comfortable in my gut. Not only was I imposing on her, but now I made her feel worried. Gee, I'm such an awesome guest.

"I'm sorry, Ka-chan! I was out when a storm hit and got lost, so I made my way back alone." Yes, that sounded like a plausible story…somewhat.

Chi's eyes narrowed, making me sigh. She didn't believe it.

"Erm, by the way, what day is it?" I asked, hoping to knock her off her trail.

"Tuesday. Now, _No-chan_, care to tell me the_ truth_?" She asked, picking up the fallen groceries.

I helped her carry some into the kitchen and began putting stuff away. Here was this woman, who had no reason to help me, yet she did. She gave me a home, food, clothes, and never questioned my lies. I hardly think she believed my lie on why I didn't have shelter, but she graciously dropped the subject and took my lie. Damn, I was a horrible person.

My stomach grumbled, making Chi smile motherly yet sternly. I liked to call this her just-because-I'm-about-to-take-care-of-you-doesn't-mean-I'm-forgetting-you-haven't-answered-my-question look. She gave it to me often, especially when we breached the subject of my parents and previous home. Somehow, I always found ways to avoid it, but this time, I knew I couldn't.

I owed her that much.

"You're going to hate me, so can we eat first? I haven't eaten since Saturday…"

Chi nodded tersely and began reheating rice. Normally, she would've cooked a fresh meal, but she seemed tired and anxious to hear the truth.

We ate in silence, occasionally commenting about the weather or any other insignificant topic. It was one of the most awkward dinners I've ever had.

After we had finished our dinner and cleaned our mess, Chi sat in front of me, patiently waiting for me to tell her the truth behind myself.

"…I'm not from here?" I began questioningly. Despite this being my third time explaining myself, I still didn't know how to properly word it.

_Just blurt it out like you did to the hosts._

I shut my brain up. I will not think about them.

Clearing my throat I began again, "You're probably not going to believe me, and that's okay. It's not like you can react worse than other people." I blinked away tears and shakily composed myself.

_C'mon, Gia. You got this._

"You see, Ka-chan, I'm from another dimension, universe, whatever you want to call it. I was in my school's library, looking for my best friend, when I broke a vase. I cut myself trying to pick it up and bam! Next thing I know, I'm here. I've been trying to find a way back home, but, I can't. I found a book that seemed helpful, but some pages were cut off. I'm really sorry! I know I probably sound crazy and you want me to leave, but-"

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I said I believe you," Chi repeated, handing me a tissue to wipe away the few tears that managed to escape you.

"_Why?_ Why do you believe me? It's crazy! I wouldn't believe myself! Why?" I yelled, standing up. In the back of my mind I knew it was stupid to question the one person that seemed to actually believe me, but I couldn't deal with another host incident. I wanted to be helped, not laughed at or kept close, because there was no information on me. I assumed that's the reason Kyoya kept me close and pretended to believe me, but I guess I would never know.

Chi stood up and pulled me into a hug, gently tugging me to the floor. I cried my heart out, letting out all my sadness, homesickness, and anger.

"I believe you, because one, no one can come up with a crazy story like that, and two, you're crying."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Gia, no one that's acting can cry with that much anguish and despair. They can come close, but emotions aren't easily mimicked. And, your eyes…they're filled with sincerity. Didn't anyone ever tell you that the eyes are the windows to the soul? Also, I've gotten to know you since you've been living with me. How do you think I know when you're lying?"

I blushed with guilt and happiness. How was I so lucky to find such an amazing person?

"Now, you mentioned a book? I have a bookstore, No-chan! I think I might be able to help you!" Chi announced, pulling me up to drag me to the bookstore below us.

We ran down the stairs, only stumbling a few times. Luckily, we managed to make it in one piece.

"Now, let's get this search party going~"

* * *

I had lost track of time. Piles of books surrounded me as I sipped on some cool water. Sunlight filtered in through a tiny window, making me feel exhausted. I could only imagine what Chi was feeling.

She had let me stay home from school, stating that getting me home-home was a priority. Like the wonderful person she is, Chi had helped me look through numerous books, but had to leave me to manage the bookstore, leaving me to scavenge through the remaining books. We had not slept a wink, so we were both quite sluggish and somewhat cranky. Chi, though, was better at covering it up and smiled enthusiastically at all the customers.

I thanked the stars I was in the backroom. I was not in the mood to deal with people. Feeling somewhat rejuvenated, I began my quest again.

I browsed through an untouched pile of books. The titles were a bit quirky and time-travelish, so I hoped the book was in there.

Reaching the ending of the pile, I was disappointed.

_No book._

I grumbled in annoyance, but it quickly turned into one of curiosity as I spotted a hidden book.

_Please, let this be the book. Please, let this be the book!_

Pulling it out, I rejoiced! The book cover seemed to match the one Mori was reading while I studied him.

I blushed slightly, but forced it down as I remembered Saturday's event replay in my mind.

_So much for being a gentleman._

Emptying my mind for the umpteenth time, I opened the book and began to skim, looking for the page.

_Though many claim to have travelled to another dimension, science has not been able to prove it. This, of course, does not mean it isn't true._

"No-chan! Can you come help me? It's getting a bit busy!" Chi asked, popping her head into the backroom.

I suppressed my sigh of annoyance. I had stopped around the same place as last time, but Chi needed help, and I owed her a lot.

I nodded in response and plastered a fake smile on my face, folding the page I was on as a sort of bookmark. I closed the book and placed it on my seat, promising to come back and read it as soon as possible.

_I'm coming home soon, guys._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I made Haruhi a bit OOC ; n ; I'm sorry! Her character is very hard to write, since she's blunt and nice & caring in a roundabout way. Anyway, I'm officially on break! Yay! So expect daily uploads! (: Enjoy!

* * *

11. Five Against Four

It was a lovely Thursday morning. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, making the small amount of puffy white clouds present appear brighter and more heavenly. There was also a nice breeze, allowing the fragrance of flowers to permeate the noses of many. Overall, it was a perfect day.

Mori didn't think so.

The sky seemed a little dark, the clouds lacked shape, and the breeze made everything feel cold. It reflected how he was feeling perfectly: cold and dark.

He glanced at the empty seat again, wishing for the brunette to appear. He genuinely felt bad for betraying her trust.

Mori's eyes quietly went back to the teacher, but he couldn't pay attention. He felt guilty. Gia had trusted them, but he broke it.

"Takashi, it's been three days, four with this one. Do you think she's coming back?" Honey asked in whispers. He glanced slightly at his cousin, feeling his inner turmoil.

Although Mori hadn't realized it yet, Honey knew his cousin had taken a liking to their alien friend. Honey had too, but Mori's was more romantic. He was just a little awkward in that department, so he had not realized it yet.

"I don't think she was lying. She seemed really upset. No one can fake emotions that well," Honey added, allowing his serious eighteen year old side to appear as he analyzed Saturday's incident.

"I believe her."

Honey's eyes widened slightly, but smiled nonetheless. Mori's romantic liking was a bit stronger than Honey anticipated.

"Let's keep our promise, Takashi, and let's get the host club on board, too!"

"Ah."

* * *

_This is really uncomfortable._

Although no one was staring at me, I felt as if everyone was looking at me and talking about me.

_Must be paranoia._

After skipping school for four days, Chi had forced me to come back to school. She loved my help, but she needed to have some time for herself, too, so she dragged me to school.

I hadn't gone to any class, though. Every time I neared my classes, I could feel a panic attack coming, so I didn't go. Usually, I would be able to enter my English class, but I did not want to see Mori or Honey. Their betrayal hit me the most, though I can't really blame them. Instead, I compromised with myself and promised to at least go to my last class. It was a step forward in the right direction.

Taking a shaky breath, I entered.

The twins and I noticed each other. We awkwardly stared at each other, before they jumped up and grabbed Haruhi, dragging her to their desk.

Though they hadn't explicitly told me, I knew Kyoya had probably talked to all the hosts after my statement.

I ignored the three hosts and sat in my normal seat, hoping the twins would keep Haruhi at their desk. Although Haruhi would be civil, I really didn't feel like dealing with any host.

Of course, my plans were foiled and the teacher politely ordered Haruhi to return to her seat. The twins kept a close eye on us throughout the whole class period, probably making sure I didn't talk to Haruhi.

Luckily for me, class ended and the twins swiftly got up and grabbed Haruhi.

_No need to deal with them anymore. Phew, I can do this. You can do this, Gia. You got this._

I mentally cheered myself on, not realizing that Haruhi was still there.

"No-chan?"

Her voice made me freeze. If she was here, surely the twins were, too.

"Yes, Fu-chan?" I asked, swallowing nervously. Haruhi was intimidating in her own way and I did not want to feel intimidated by her kind soul.

"I sent the twins away. Kyoya-senpai told us about you, but I wanted to hear your side. My mom always told me to hear it from the source…" Haruhi softly said, reminiscing about her mom.

I smiled at her. Although I didn't know her mother in this world, Haruhi seemed to be the way her mother from the anime was portrayed: nice, understanding, and curious.

"It's exactly as I said it on Saturday. I'm from another universe," I replied, cramming my supplied into my backpack.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Look, long story short, I broke a vase in my world, the same vase I asked about, and then appeared here. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya found me out, so I told them. It sounds crazy, I know," I explained, noticing Haruhi's dubious stare.

"I don't believe you, but I don't not believe you, okay?"

I smiled at her response. "Thanks. Well, I need to get home."

"You're not the person to lie, and you've kept my secret. I'll help you, No-chan."

This took me by surprise. Anime! Haruhi was never so caring? No, that's not right, more like forwardly caring? She didn't show it straightforwardly. That wasn't right either, but it didn't seem like Haruhi to do this.

"You don't have to, Fu-chan," I uttered, patting her shoulder before walking away.

"When my mom died, my dad wasn't too great at dealing with the loss, so it felt like I lost both parents. Here, if what you say is true, you don't have your parents, either. I understand how that feels. So, let me help you. I owe you for keeping my secret."

Haruhi was determined, I noticed. Her eyes held this spark that I had not seen before.

"What are friends for?" I finally said, indicating I would let her help me.

She smiled in relief. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're going to need the help of the hosts."

My mood soured. I wasn't too happy with them, despite knowing I couldn't exactly hold it against them, either.

Haruhi gave me a look. It was the same look I had seen on my T.V screen when the idiot twins were fighting. Thinking back to that situation, I stiffly nodded my head. Haruhi was scary when she was mad and I did not want to be hit over the head for being stubborn, so I trudged after her.

* * *

"We need to help her!" Honey cried, hugging Usa-chan tightly. He knew it would be hard to convince the hosts to help Gia out, but they were being stubborn.

Honey glanced up at his silent cousin who seemed to be glaring at the hosts for the first time. Some of them shuffled and squirmed, not used to being glared at by Mori. Although he was not talking, it was Mori's way of urging the other hosts to help.

"Nuh-uh," the twins simultaneously said, putting their arms in an 'x' shape for emphasize. "You heard what she's like! We're not helping that obsessive fangirl!"

"Kyoya's never wrong," Tamaki chimed in. He wasn't really against Gia, just more against his poor 'daughter's' virtue being corrupted.

Honey opened his mouth to rebut their statements, but the opening door hushed every host. It wasn't opening time, so it must be Haruhi. Each side gathered their arguments, ready to bring the brunette to their side.

Honey grinned when he noticed a familiar figure enter. It seems like Haruhi had already chosen her side.

"GIGI-CHAN~! HARU-CHAN~!" Honey shrieked, launching himself at the duo.

The girls fell from the impact, each prying one of the tiny host's hands from their waist.

"What's she doing here?" the twins asked as they whisked Haruhi and Honey away from the unwelcome intruder. Although they glared openly now, Gia remained unfazed; she had two people on her side and one of them was standing in this room.

"Guys, we need to help No-chan."

"Haruhi!" the idiot trio gasped.

"Mommy! Haruhi is fraternizing with the enemy!" Tamaki added after a pause.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and strolled back to Gia, tugging her to stand in front of the other hosts.

"You don't have to believe her, but I do. Help her for me."

Gia inwardly smiled. So Haruhi was playing that card? Ha!

"We were planning to help her anyway! Right, Takashi?" Honey asked in confirmation, smiling at Gia, who smiled back in confusion.

"Ah."

At this, Gia turned a pink hue. She gave Honey and Mori a nod in acknowledgement and as a silent thank you. It was all she could do as she stood against Kyoya's piercing gaze and dealt with a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"No." the Shadow King declared, his voice tainted with an air of finality and threat.

The twins smirked in triumph, knowing that Haruhi would rejoin their side soon; she wouldn't want her debt to increase. Tamaki, meanwhile, made a move to grab his precious 'daughter,' eager to bring her back to safety.

Haruhi began to voice her objections, but Gia cut her off, stepping forward.

She glared at Kyoya before snapping her eyes to Tamaki, making him freeze in place.

"Look, I know Kyoya probably told you something. I can assure that it isn't true. Anyway, isn't it your job to make all ladies happy? I've heard you say that before. Well, here I am. I am unhappy and constitute as a lady, do I not? So, please help me. Not for me. Not for Haruhi. But, for your reputation, which I hear means a lot in your world," Gia calmly said, finishing off by staring pointedly at Kyoya.

_Two can play at that game, Kyoya._

With a slight nod, Gia readjusted her bag and was out the door, stopping only to say:

"By the way, I believe you open in five."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I switched two events. In the anime, visiting Haruhi's house comes _after_ the Lobelia shenanigans, but in my story, visiting Haruhi's house comes _before_ the Lobelia shenanigans, okay? Also, I was thinking of putting what Kyoya told the other hosts about Gia, but it didn't happen. I don't know if it'll ever make it into the story, but just know he was basically accusing her of being an obsessive fangirl, as the twins have pointed out last chapter. That is all! Enjoy!

* * *

12. Visitations & Realizations

I am a coward; a big, fat coward.

After skipping school for four days, I went back and, after seeing the hosts and fighting with them, I have taken refuge in Chi's bookstore.

Chi had rolled her eyes at my teenage woes and put me to work, muttering under her breath that Saturday was just a half-day anyway.

I think it was her way of trying to console herself.

Anyway, I was a happy camper. I was surrounded by books, the occasional tourist, and the host club.

…Wait, what?

_It's the Host Club. Oh my god, I need to hide!_

"Ka-chan! I'm taking my break~" I called out nervously, running to the back room. She gave me an odd look, but couldn't disagree as a customer claimed her attention.

I awkwardly paced back and forth.

_Maybe they're passing by! I'll just have to wait here for a bit and then I can come out. Either way, I'm stuck here for a while. Ugh, what to do? Oh! I can read the book and find a way to return home!_

I went to grab my book, before I realized I had moved it upstairs for safe-keeping.

_Curse my smart brain._

"I don't think she works here."

"Impossible, my sources are never wrong."

"Maybe we can ask for her?"

I put a hand over my nose and mouth, quieting my breathing and effectively stopping any noise from leaving the back room. Those voices sounded like the hosts' voices and, after seeing them coming towards the store, I wasn't about to take a chance.

I regretted telling Tamaki off, considering he was such a nice guy. I _was_, however, angry at Kyoya. The twins had called me an obsessive fangirl, so I could only imagine that Kyoya told them I was one to explain my "crazy" lies and behavior at Okinawa.

I shook my head. If I let my anger take over, I'd probably burst out of this room and tell Kyoya off, giving my position away.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

_Oh, shit. Chi, please do not tell them I work here. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. HEAR MY BRAIN WAVES. LET US BE TELEPATHETICALLY CONNECTED FOR A WHILE. Do not tell them about me. Do not tell them about me._

"We're looking for Gia-san. Perhaps-"

"Oh, yes! I'll get her right now."

I facepalmed. Chi, how could you?! Not wasting any second, I flailed about quietly, trying to find another exit.

The door knob turned and I, finding no other solution, dived behind a pile of books, causing books to fall on top of me.

_I'm going to kill them._

"No-chan? Huh, she's not here. I could've sworn she entered the back room for her break. Well, she's on break anyway, so would you mind waiting for twenty minutes? When she reappears I'll send her in here, unless you guys want to browse the bookstore?"

_Browse the bookstore! Browse the bookstore!_

"We'll wait in here, thank you…"

_Fucking shit. How am I supposed to slip out of here now?_

"Chi-san! It's my pleasure~ Feel free to look around~"

_Oh, shit._

I heard the door close. Chi must've gone back to work, leaving the hosts to wander. I held my breath and froze in place, determined to make it out of this alive and undetected.

Silence ensued miraculously, but it was broken by one of the twins as the voice did not sound like Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Haruhi, or Tamaki. I had no idea what twin, but I was positive it was one of them.

"Are you sure she isn't an obsessive fangirl, Haruhi?"

I heard Haruhi sigh in exasperation. "Yes, I'm sure. No-chan isn't the type to manipulate others."

"But, Kyoya-"

"I was wrong."

I shoved a fist into my mouth to keep myself from gasping out loud, but it was unnecessary as a collective gasp was heard. Surely everyone was thinking exactly what I was thinking at the moment.

_Was Kyoya actually admitting to being wrong? Oh my god. Someone call an ambulance. He's delirious._

Okay, so maybe not word for word, but I'm pretty sure I was spot on.

"She has no records from her past, only the ones from this year. I found it odd, so I conducted a background search. Nothing showed up, yet, she seemed to know exactly who we were-"

I had heard enough. Kyoya seemed sincerely sorry, even if each word seemed to be dragged out painfully from his throat.

"It's true. I don't have a past here, because, as I've said at Okinawa, I'm not from this universe, dimension, whatever you want to call it," I jumped out ungracefully, shoving books from my buried body.

My name was called out in surprise as Haruhi and Mori helped me up.

"Thanks."

"You're bleeding."

I glanced at my hands, noticing little cuts from the books that had fallen on top of me. I grimaced. If my hand were like this, I could only imagine my face.

I didn't have time to focus on my cuts as I was guided out of the backroom and into the bookstore. Chi noticed me and gasped.

"No-chan! How-"

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

Chi nodded dumbly, fumbling for the first aid kit she kept behind the counter. I had always laughed at the fact that she had two first aid kits: one behind the counter in the bookstore and one upstairs in her bathroom. This time, however, I was grateful. The cuts were beginning to sting a little.

Chi handed it to him and motioned upstairs. "There's a bathroom upstairs. No-chan can take you. Thank you for helping her!"

Mori nodded and led me upstairs, where I took over.

My senses finally came back to me and I flinched away from Mori's caring hands, inventing a new shade of red.

"I'm okay. I can do this," I stated, snatching the first aid kit from him. I quickly ran into the bathroom, but I couldn't close the door as his foot prevented me from doing so.

We stared at each other through the little opening, neither one of us relenting. He was determined to make sure I was alright, and I was determined to not make a fool out of myself in front of him.

"…Fine. You do my hands and I'll do my face. It'll be faster anyway," I mumbled, reluctantly letting him open the door wider.

I cursed Chi for choosing to live above her bookstore. If she had chosen an actual apartment, we might've had a bigger bathroom, and I wouldn't be almost pressed up against Mori. It certainly didn't help that Mori was a giant.

I sat on the toilet and began dabbing some ointment on my face, occasionally glancing in the sink mirror. Mori silently began on my hands.

It was really quiet and awkward. I wanted to strike up a conversation, but Mori didn't seem like the ideal conversation partner. I couldn't look at him either. I would've turned redder than I already was. His hands were really warm and big, engulfing my tiny hands.

"Thanks for, er, helping me," I blurted out, focusing intensely on my reflection.

"Ah."

Silence befell us again, and I didn't have the courage to say anything else. After I was bandaged up, we went downstairs again. Mori returned the first aid kit to Chi while I searched for the other hosts.

"So, uh, where were we?"

"You were going to tell us your story, Gia-hime."

"Oh, yeah," I said, momentarily distracted as Mori entered. I cleared my head and began my story – the long version – for the fourth time. "It all started with the Medici Exhibition in my school's library…"

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

My eyes fluttered open. I groggily searched for the device making the shrilling noise, cursing it to the underworld.

I grabbed a blue cell phone, opening it at once to stop the noise.

"What?" I hissed. I was not a morning person, and I _especially_ hated being woken up.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized that the numerous rings had been caused by a series of texts.

_…I'm so stupid._

**_We're going to Haruhi's house. –H_**

**_ We'll pick you up. –K_**

**_ We'll be there in an hour. –H_**

**_ Make it thirty minutes. –K _**

I groaned at the text messages. The twins, after hearing my story, became annoyingly friendly, giving me a cell phone as a token of peace. Some of the other hosts, namely Honey and Tamaki, tried to jump on board, but I refused their gifts, stating that their help would be enough.

Anyway, the twins were their usual devilish selves, but they seemed off…like they were pulling a prank. Those troublesome twins were never _just_ nice. I ignored my gut feeling and began to get ready. Thirty minutes was not enough time to include breakfast, and I liked eating.

* * *

Dressed in some of Chi's clothing, I waited outside the bookstore. The weather seemed pleasant, so I opted for sweats and a baggy sweater. Chi's clothing, as she was taller, did not fit me well, so I was stuck wearing sweats and thin sweaters on a normal day. Of course, I did have my work uniform, but I didn't want to wear that on a day out.

I noticed a limo stop in front of me and I grimaced.

_These idiots did not._

I was proven right as the twins stuck their heads out, glaring at my offending outfit.

"Only thing that I have here. Sorry it's not up to your standards," I uttered, jumping into the limo.

The drive was surprisingly calm. I expected something more energetic, but I relished in the calmness. It wasn't a usual around the twins.

The car came to a stop and I jumped out, only to be met with Tamaki's lesson on how to properly act in a commoner house. I quietly greeted the other hosts, dreading the fact that they had all came in limos.

_Idiots._

Having heard enough of Tamaki's spiel, I tuned him out, deciding to walk up to Haruhi, who I had spotted.

_Might as well warn her as well._

"No-chan? What are you doing here? And, why are there limos here? …The host club is here."

I nodded in confirmation, proud that she reached the conclusion on her own.

"Here, let me take these up, and you can yell at the idiots."

She nodded, giving me her groceries and key, before pointing out which apartment was hers.

"Just set them on the counter."

I nodded and left her to deal with the host club. I had a pounding headache since I did not have time to eat breakfast. As I predicted, thirty minutes was not enough time to include breakfast.

My tummy grumbled, and I shushed it. It began to grumble again when the door opened.

"Fu-chan, did you send those idiots home? …Never mind," I muttered, spotting the hosts enter behind an irate Haruhi.

The hosts, minus Haruhi, gave me offended looks, but I brushed them off. I was woken up early _and_ I had not eaten. I was not going to play nice.

They sat around the table and, after some obliviously blunt comments from the idiot trio, Haruhi made the tea Hikaru brought.

It was quickly complemented with the various confections Honey had brought.

"You guys can pick out your cake first," Honey exclaimed, oozing happiness.

_Must be the cake._

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, as I grabbed the delicious-looking chocolate cake. Ha! If opportunity knocked at my door, I was going to open it.

"Yeah, we eat this stuff every day," Hikaru causally commented, only to be shushed by Tamaki and Karou.

_…And, I can now clearly see why they're called the Idiot Trio._

Relenting, Haruhi picked out a cute strawberry cake. Once everyone picked theirs out, we began eating.

"Here, you like strawberries, right? You can have mine," Mori said, smiling softly at Haruhi as she expressed her thanks.

I stifled a gasp. Though, I did stop eating my cake.

That was the first time Mori had said a lot and smiled like that! And, it was for Haruhi. A part of me broke, because I thought _I_ was the one who was going to unearth that. He had helped me out on various occasions.

_ I thought I…_

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Gigi-chan? You don't look well," Honey commented, surveying me up and down.

"I'm alright! Just a little hungry. It's almost lunch time, haha," I exclaimed, waving his comments off nervously.

Honey's eyes got a curious gleam in them, making me realize something I had been ignoring for a while.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little sick! I don't want any of you to catch it, so I'll see you at school! Bye!"

Rushing out the door as quickly as possible, I almost tripped on the stairwell. Luckily, I managed to get down in one piece, and I ran in the general direction of Chi's home, trying to forget the look in Honey's eyes that made me realize what I had been desperately trying to avoid.

_I've fallen in love with Takashi Morinozuka._


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, guys! Sorry for: 1) This not being a new chapter and 2) Not updating at all. I have writer's block right now and I've sort of lost my inspiration for this story :( However, don't worry! I _**WILL**_ finish it, soon! I just need some time, especially since finals are coming up. Um, so yeah. Don't expect an update for a while. I'll replace this with a new chapter and upload the next chapter so you guys are alerted! Yeah, thanks for the support! I'll try to write and hopefully I'll have two brand new chapters waiting for you before the 20th.

Thanks,

AlexChoo


End file.
